This application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,225, issued Jan. 29, 1991. That disclosure is incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an improvement over the ribbon self-inking feature of the above-identified copending patent application, and deals more specifically with an improved self-inking device for assuring that the ribbon is reinked only when tension is applied to the ribbon by the printer. The cartridge is coupled to a computer by conventional means for movement along a path defined by the cartridge.
The chief object of the present invention is to provide an improved mechanism for holding the ribbon in contact with a wick associated with a self-inking reservoir as the ribbon is moved, and for spacing the ribbon away from the wick when the ribbon stops moving.